marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable Vol 1 28
, , , and Pipeline all try to determine why there is an announcement counting down and what it has to do with a core "meltdown". Phillip says he knows nothing about this part of his father's work. There is a small tremor felt in the building and then the thermonuclear reactor core suddenly smashes through floor and they decide that they must find a way to shut it down. There is a crowd of mutates running from a place inside the building. The group decides that they must be running from something and they go to find out. Sugar Man watches the happenings inside a closed station. He has drawings of X-Man on the wall and talks to himself about his past work for Apocalypse and how 20 years worth of work for Genosha is being destroyed. He also talks of Cable and how he is not Nate Grey and yet he must kill him before he ruins everything. Mr. Sinister watches him from the shadows and thinks to himself how Sugar Man has perverted his work. He also wonders how Sugar Man means to allow Genosha to blow up and how that does not bother him since mutates cannot reproduce. He also learns of Nate Grey for the first time. Cable and the gang come crashing through the wall and find Sugar Man's nerve center. Mutates gather around Sugar Man to try to fight for their leader. Cable attacks and the others begin to open fire. Domino jumps on Pipeline to keep him from running away. Cable takes on Sugar Man one-on-one. He then reaches into Sugar Man's mind to try to find out who he is and what he wants. He only sees drawings of Apocalypse and Nate Grey and a few thoughts of candy, but he does also learn that Sugar Man is from another time. The countdown reaches 30 seconds to meltdown. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, the Dark Beast watches screens of various mutants across the globe. He seems to have access to Sugar Man's files suddenly and begins to download them. He gets Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Archangel, and he is on the last one "B" and it gives a system error in the download. The Dark Beast seems upset since he was just coming up on something "intriguing". Back in Genosha, Sugar Man escapes to the top of the core with 16 seconds to spare. Phillip meets him there and asks him what connection he has to the Genegineer program. Sugar Man confesses that he arrived in this reality 20 years ago and he brought back secrets form his past that he got from Sinister. He shared this "science" with Phillip's father who used it with Sugar Man's direction to take control of the mutant population and create the mutate bonding process. He then grabs Phillip with his tongue and jumps from the core. They disappear into a flash, while Jenny watches crying. Then, with 10 seconds to go Cable tries to stop the meltdown. He sits at the main terminal and tries to find the failsafe. Cable tells Pipeline to take Domino and Jenny out of the building. Domino says she is staying with Cable. Pipeline also says he is staying but then Domino puts a gun to his head and tells him otherwise. Pipeline grabs Jenny and they teleport away. They teleport to where the other Magistrates are located and they raise their weapons upon seeing Jenny. Pipeline tells them that they have been fooled into being mislead by the Sugar Man and the Genegineer. Cable furiously tries to input the codes to stop the meltdown. Domino tells him to try to think about Sugar Man's mind while he read it and try to determine what he would have used from that mind scan. The countdown continues from 3 seconds and Cable realizes the simplicity of the code. It is they numbers "78437" which spell out the word "SUGAR". The meltdown is interrupted and all systems return to normal. They take a breath as Sinister appears. He knocks out Domino and talks to Cable. He thanks him for getting his work, Genosha, back to him. He also says no one needs to fear the mutate bonding process. Then he tells Cable that Sugar Man was expecting someone other than him. Sinister is not sure how this being is but knows he needs to be feared. Cable bodyslides off with Domino. Sinister, meanwhile, talks to Threnody. He asks her what she knows about Nate Grey and she says nothing. Sinister thinks that he will have to punish her since he knows her actions and then he tells her that they will have to go searching for him when he returns. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** Mutate #1351 ** Mutate #3801 Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Cable #26 & #27 - Events leading up to this current storyline. * Generation Next #1, #2, #3 & #4 - Sugar Man runs a prison for Apocalypse. * X-Man #9 - Sugar Man meets Nate Grey. | Links = }}